


Flourishing Love

by Kanae_michahive



Series: What kind of love life can a figure skater have? [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Between Episodes, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Kisses, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Yuri Plisetsky isn't a minor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanae_michahive/pseuds/Kanae_michahive
Summary: Serie de viñetas sin orden cronólogico, creadas en determinados momentos que implican algunas situaciones típicas, divertidas y posiblemente rómanticas en la vida diaria de los tres personajes de Yuri On Ice!!!. (Viktuuri/OtaYuri)1. If it's cliche so be it (Viktuuri)2. il est l'art (OtaYuri)3. Tres propósitos (Viktuuri)4. Strawberry tongue (OtaYuri)No hay límite de viñetas en sí, pero se irán añadiendo conforme se vayan escribiendo en algún punto.





	1. If it's cliche so be it

**Author's Note:**

> | Todas las viñetas ya fueron escritas desde hace más de un año y subidas a fanfiction. |
> 
> Disclaimer: Yuri On Ice!!! es propiedad de Kubo y Sayo, our lovely queens. 
> 
> Cada viñeta cuenta con sus debidas advertencias, pero menciono desde aquí que Yuri no es menor de edad cuando tiene una relación "establecida" con Otabek. A excepción, tal vez, de la viñeta 2, pero realmente no hay ninguna implicación sexual en ella.  
> Y en sí es todo, quería subir los escritos cortos que tengo por ahí en esta plataforma también. Si alguien lo lee, muchas gracias. :)

Esto es un **post-episodio 9** lleno de vil y asqueroso fluff con una muy ligera -casi nada- insinuación a lemon de la misma magnitud. También hay implicaciones de que Yuuri y Viktor reconocen que están en una relación, so... yup. El Viktuuri es vida.

* * *

**.**

**.**

No hay nada como la seguridad custodiada tras una mirada de iceberg. Porque si bien podría interpretarse como falsedad o indiferencia ante el resto del mundo, para Yuuri sigue significando estabilidad. Viktor es todo eso y más. Lo son sus abrazos, sus caricias, sus besos. Lo son sus palabras que le dicen, _le prometen_ , que no está solo.

_Por favor cuida de mí hasta que me retire._

_(Por favor, por favor)._

_Eso suena como una propuesta de matrimonio._

Ah, ¿cómo es qué han llegado a esto? ¿Con sus labios devorándose mutuamente y Viktor susurrándole cursilerías al oído?

_Te extrañé Yuuri. Te extrañé tanto..._

_(Y yo a ti, Viktor)._

Preguntárselo a sí mismo no es algo nuevo. Después de todo, Viktor siempre ha sido un ídolo para él. Tenerlo como su coach era (es) increíble.

_Yuuri, ojalá nunca te retires._

Ahora el calor es demasiado dentro de la habitación. El placer es descomunal. Yuuri suspirando el nombre de Viktor sílaba por sílaba es desmesurado. Y toda la situación es cualquier maldito sinónimo de extraordinario.

No es algo que al joven patinador le siga importando, no mientras los orbes de hielo enternecido le sigan profesando amor incondicional. Oh, sí. Quizás todo esto sea visto como algo parecido a esos clichés románticos. De esos que ves en las películas Disney, cuando un chico se enamora de una chica y luego tienen complicaciones que les separan al principio, pero al final se las arreglan para estar juntos, porque el amor siempre gana.

Sin embargo, Yuuri sabe que su relación con Viktor no es así. Esto no es Disney, es la realidad. Esto no es un cuento donde "chico conoce chica ¿ahora qué?". Su historia trata de como un chico había perdido toda esperanza para sentirse alguien realizado en la vida, e incluso estuvo a punto de desertar su pasión por un deporte en la primera oportunidad que se le había presentado. Entonces, llegó un chico azul (que además resultó ser su modelo a seguir) a demostrarle que todo podía ser diferente si se lo proponía y... sí. Todo es cliché. Pero uno real. Uno que provoca en Yuuri felicidad. Uno que le otorga el privilegio de la confianza. Algo que ni en sueños habría imaginado obtener después de veintitrés –casi veinticuatro-años atiborrados con titubeos.

Sentirse culpable por arrancar a su ídolo ruso del mundo jamás se le ha cruzado por la mente. ¿Por qué sentirse mal? ¿Por qué martirizar su relación por caprichos de la gente que no sabe nada? De todas formas, ¿ellos qué saben? Bueno, tal vez si saben que Yuuri es alentado con palabras, acciones o ambas, dentro y fuera de la pista de patinaje. A su vez, reconocen el logro de sacar un lado que antes nadie conocía. A lo mejor también consideran a su Eros como el único responsable por mantener atado al gran Viktor Nikiforov a su lado, y eso está bien porque _no_ saben respecto al lazo que los une de verdad. Ese precioso vínculo, labrado tiernamente por nadie más que Agape.

 _Ah, es tan cierto_. Jamás sabrán lo que es realmente tener a Viktor entre sus brazos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el cabello hecho un desastre durante una sesión amorosa al más puro estilo mitológico que todo el mundo imagina. No el sensacional patinador ruso cuya perfección es incuestionable, tan sólo Viktor; el hombre que no sabe manejar a la gente cuando llora, come en exceso y es infantil la mayor parte del tiempo. Viktor, el hombre de quién Yuuri se ha enamorado en serio, de la manera más cliché...

―Yuuri, lyubov, ¿sucede algo?

Escucha la suave voz de escarcha amartelada romper el hilo de sus pensamientos. Solo así se da cuenta de que sus ojos, están más empañados que de costumbre sin los lentes.

―Shhh, Yuuri. Lo siento. ¿Te he lastimado?

―Viktor… no… no pasa nada ―responde, permitiendo que el mayor limpie sus lágrimas con el fervor de sus labios.

No tarda mucho el llanto para detenerse, no obstante, ambos se limitan a permanecer callados, envueltos en el reconfortante abrazo de sus cuerpos por varios minutos, hasta que Yuuri es el primero en hablar:

―Estaba pensando…

― ¿Huh? ¿Pensando? ¿Tan mal estuve? ―se queja Viktor, claramente haciendo pucheros.

―No es eso. Estaba pensando en nuestra relación ―contesta Yuuri entre ligeras risas.

―Hmm… ¿algo triste? ―divaga el mayor.

Yuuri reflexiona antes de contestar, sus orbes chocolate se concentran en los añiles consternados, luego traga saliva y finalmente dice:

―Algo feliz. Estoy feliz, Viktor. Soy feliz contigo.

Una vez más aprecia como la mirada de iceberg en su ídolo/coach/novio vuelve a licuarse en agua tropical al escuchar su confesión. El afecto innato impregnado en cada partícula azul de sus pupilas dilatadas y sus labios estampándose contra los de él, indispuestos a separarse a menos que estén faltos de aire, son todo lo que Yuuri necesita para sentirse correspondido en su auto-proclamado cliché romántico.

Empero, tal como espera, Viktor aprovecha la oportunidad de hacérselo saber con palabras cuando por fin rompen el beso. Un sencillo "Yo también soy muy feliz contigo, Yuuri _"_ lo suficiente enternecedor para que los dos vuelvan a abandonarse al frenesí recíproco matizado de amor sempiterno.


	2. il est l'art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek Altin es arte que patina sobre sueños realizados. Yuri no puede evitar su curiosidad. [Post-episodio 12].   
> Advertencia: Yuri P. es menor de edad pero no hay ningún señalamiento de relación amorosa.

.

.

* * *

 

Otabek Altin es toda una singularidad. De los seis finalistas de la Grand Prix, es el único que parece adquirir el camino de lo clásico para moldearlo a su antojo. Otabek Altin es arte que patina sobre sueños realizados. O algo así diría Lilia porque no hay forma de que Yuri piense tan _estúpidamente metafórico y hablador_ , claro que no. Ha de admitir sin problemas que su nuevo amigo propone cosas distintas a la innata gracilidad que un patinador profesional exhibe por defecto. Sin embargo, eso no significa que no la tenga.

Hay _algo_ en su secuencia de pasos que altera lo tradicional. La manera en que sus brazos y piernas se agitan al compás de la música. Si Yuri no tuviera imaginación, pensaría que tiene similitud con el katsudon. Pero Otabek y Katsudon son dos cosas diferentes. Por un lado, el Katsudon es desesperante cuando se cree inmerecido de su propia habilidad. Por el otro, Otabek sabe que lo suyo no es talento natural, sino el resultado de la constancia. Es curioso. Alguien que a simple vista parece reservado y seguro de sí mismo, ¿alguna vez se habrá sentido nervioso durante sus presentaciones?

_Tsk._

¿Qué hay detrás de sus rutinas?

_Joder._

¿Su amor patriótico tendrá más antecedentes de los ya contados?

_Ah, es tan molesto._

Tanta curiosidad. Tanta justificación. Tantos _qué_ y _por qué_. Es _inquietante_. Y cuando Otabek lo mira con ojos de "bien hecho, soldado" tras finalizar la ceremonia de premiación, Yuri se cuestiona si debería salir huyendo del podio cual cobarde o quedarse a soportar las risas burlonas del estúpido de Viktor.

― ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Yuri Plisetsky, el nuevo campeón de Rusia, afectado por el exótico Otabek Altin?

Yuri tiene tantas ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara al infeliz. No le importa en lo más mínimo que el Katsudon se encuentre abrazándolo en ese preciso momento. Está a punto de gritarle los mejores insultos, cuando cierto kazajo le coloca una mano encima de su hombro derecho.

―Yuri, está bien. Vámonos ―su amigo le dice, antes de mirarlo fijamente.

_Oh, carajo._

Otabek ha invadido su espacio personal, su rostro se haya demasiado cerca. Sin intención, Yuri memoriza rápidamente cada facción del kazajo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Los ojos viajan por si solos, se concentran tanto en cada poro de piel alba que ignora el hecho de un Viktor socarrón a la distancia.

Cuando se da cuenta de su acto, ya es tarde, y la sangre se le acumula por segunda vez en sus mejillas, en la frente, en toda _maldita_ esquina de su cara. Empero, antes de que se le puedan formular preguntas innecesarias, Yuri rompe el contacto visual. Dispuesto a no perder más tiempo y emprende su camino tras los bastidores donde Yakov y Lilia lo esperan para llevarlo al hotel. No sin antes despedirse de Otabek, a quien evita mirarle a los ojos.

.

_Yuri, buen trabajo. Espero verte en los intercontinentales._

Un pirozhki a medio comer yace entre sus manos cuando el recuerdo de esa despedida se hace presente.

―Oh, Yuratchka. Me alegra verte sonreír de esa manera ―le comenta su abuelo antes de servirle otro plato de bollos recién hechos para continuar compensándolo por sus logros.

Ya han pasado tres días desde la Grand Prix. Para ese entonces, ya no debería sentirse afectado por los recuerdos. No obstante: _Otabek..._

Otabek y su cabello azabache haciendo contraste con los orbes marrones. Otabek y su piel tersa reservada de sonrisas. Otabek y su excentricidad no ridícula que motivan al joven ruso a querer mirarlo por horas. Otabek siendo _arte_.

_Maldita sea, eso es propio de ese par de idiotas. No de mí._

De eso busca convencerse las próximas veinticuatro horas, pero la intención se va demasiado pronto al demonio cuando recibe un mensaje que funciona como una catapulta ansiosa por concederle anhelos prohibidos.

No se resiste. Él no es tan estúpido como para rechazar la ocasión de tratar de comprender la epifanía que representa el patinador que tiene por amigo. Muy en secreto, el pensamiento de Otabek Altin siendo arte en la pista de hielo se cuela a su mente sin restricciones. Arte abstracta para muchos, incluso para el propio Yuri, pero arte al fin y al cabo. Y el arte siempre es considerada hermosa…

_Ugh._

_¿Qué mierda está pasando conmigo?_

.

Esa misma noche, las redes sociales explotan con la noticia de que Otabek Altin y Yuri Plitsetsky son vistos en una pista de patinaje pública de San Petersburgo. Encabezados de cómo el kazajo vuelve a salvar al hada rusa de las Yuri Angels que los descubren, no pasan desapercibidos.


	3. Tres própositos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jugar con el nombre de su novio es divertido. Por eso, de vez en vez, lo llama Yuratchka con tres propósitos diferentes.   
> Advertencia: [Post-episodio 12. Leve insinuación a lemon y Bottom! Viktor].

.

.

* * *

 

En las mañanas de entrenamiento, es Yuuri. Por las tardes, durante las comidas y las cenas a solas, es _Yuu-ri_ –cortando el nombre con designio porque las mejillas del muchacho son un show digno de verse como respuesta. A toda hora, en todo lugar-. Viktor podría morir mañana y lo que querría como última voluntad sería ver al chico japonés escandalizarse de rojo hasta las orejas por su culpa (suya nada más, no la del feroz frío ruso, esa es algo irrelevante).

Muy aparte, hay un apodo más. Uno _especial_ que, a diferencia de los otros, provoca en Yuuri reacciones prometedoras. Por eso, de vez en vez, lo llama Yuratchka con tres propósitos diferentes.

.

El primero consiste en el interesado, cuando quiere evitar regaños de parte del patinador más joven, al olvidar algo en la lista de compras o adquirir juguetes nuevos –e innecesarios- que darle a Makkachin.

―Viktor, es bueno que no tengas problemas económicos, pero no gastes el dinero a la ligera ―es lo que suele decirle, dependiendo de su humor, en un tono de voz neutral.

El pentacampeón se limita a sonreírle. Sus palabras "L" centellean, sin vergüenza, en cada una de las lagunas que tiene por orbes, esperando que los ojos achocolatados detrás del armazón azul las note. _Nada_ -nadie- _me hace más feliz, Yuuri._

.

Al hablar del segundo propósito, nos estamos refiriendo al afectuoso. El _casi_ favorito de Viktor. Ese que surge en los momentos adecuados e inadecuados cuando le arrebata los lentes a Yuuri para ponérselos él –sin importar que no vea un carajo- o, algo más gracioso, como abrazar a su pupilo-rival por la espalda –a mitad de la pista, con Yurio asqueándose en una esquina y Yakov gritándoles que 'no es momento de juegos' en otra - cada vez que logra hacer un salto de incuestionable perfección, similar a la interpretada en Yuri On Ice, mientras recarga la barbilla en el hombro del menor, susurrando para que sólo ellos dos puedan escuchar:

― _Yuratchka_. Eso fue precioso. Si continúas así, tendrás más posibilidades de conseguir el oro esta vez – _lo mereces después de todo, lyubov_ -. Si yo no lo gano primero, claro.

Aquí puede obtener dos respuestas que provocan el mismo resultado. La más predecible –porque Yuuri no tiene ganas de seguirle el juego- es un tímido y adorable: ¡Vik-Viktor!

La otra, la preferida de ambos, es cuando Yuuri voltea el rostro para hacerle frente al reto imponente que es su entrenador-contrincante, con una sonrisa que refleja seguridad a cierto grado.

El chico ruso no puede evitar reírse al percatarse que ese día es uno de esos.

―No te preocupes. Me aseguraré de colgarme el oro antes que tú. Cuando menos lo esperes, tus labios estarán besando _mi_ medalla ―exclama el muchacho, triunfador y atrevido, apenas tocando el pecho de Viktor con una de sus manos, sin apartar la mirada.

_Ah, es demasiado._

.

Es entonces cuando viene el tercer propósito detrás de _Yuratchka_. El pasional. El -ahora sí- favorito del mayor. Designado para robarle el aliento a Yuuri entre besos fogosos y caricias insolentes. Con el chico japonés que desnuda su Eros para él, conforme se dedica a dibujar marcas roja-purpúreas en cada segmento de piel, y pinta sus interiores de blanco caliente, que amenaza con derretir sus íntimas paredes.

―Mmm, Yuuri, ah, Yuuri… ―se escucha gimiendo, desesperado, implorando por más. Los espasmos posteriores a sus orgasmos lo siguen volviendo recluso de la infame lujuria.

_Y yo he de ser preso tuyo por siempre, Yuuri._

―Viktor… ¿quieres más? ―jadea el susodicho, volviendo a colocar los lentes en el puente de su nariz.

_―Yuratchka,_ por favor, por favor, sí… ¡Ah! ¡Yuuri! ―responde de buena gana, llevando sus manos a la espalda de Yuuri para dejar su propia marca al ser tomado, de nuevo, con ímpetu. Agradeciendo que su flexibilidad les ofrezca la oportunidad de seguir probando infinitos ángulos hasta consumar su energía, al volverse uno solo incontables veces.

.

Después de toda la montaña rusa colmada de emociones que suspiran el nombre de Yuuri Katsuki, no cabe duda de que el tercer propósito es su favorito. Pero Viktor no desprecia a los otros dos. Cierto es, que no puede, porque todos forman parte de sus palabras "L" que recaen en cierta joya reluciente, dorada y redonda con forma de anillo, el cual combina preciosamente con el de su novio.

.

La vida que escogió desde el momento en el que permitió que lo sedujeran con torpeza y palabras atropelladas a causa de una borrachera (¡Viktor sé mi entrenador!). Esa vida es la exclusiva razón para darle la bienvenida a una palabra casi olvidada, descuidada por veinte años.

_Amor._

_._

_Y yo, he de ser tuyo por siempre, mi amor. Mi Yuuri._

 


	4. Strawberry tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El precio de lavarse los dientes dos o tres veces para desvanecer el sabor empalagoso, vale la pena.   
> Advertencia: [OtaYuri. Fluff & kisses. Relación establecida. Yuri P. NO es menor de edad. Post-episodio 12].

.

.

* * *

 

Yuri Plisetsky aborrece los dulces. Pero no es tan malo como parece. Negar un chocolate ocasional o un pastel que se ve apetitoso después del entrenamiento sería un crimen, incluso para él. Tarde o temprano, los placeres de la comida y sus sabores son irresistibles cuando se está bajo la influencia de la adolescencia tardía. Si Yakov no se entera, ¿qué más da? La dieta de cualquier atleta es otro factor que contribuye a sucumbir con las tentaciones fortuitas.

Así que no está _tan_ mal. El pan se deshace deprisa mientras la base de dulce es un complemento aceptable, y sabe a fruta artificial, sí. La textura delgada resulta ser satisfactoria, al igual que la leve capa de caramelo rosa. No es la mejor golosina del mundo, pero sigue sin estar _tan_ mal. De todas las extrañas cosas japonesas que yacen encima de su mesa en forma de obsequio amistoso, esta es una de sus favoritas. Son fáciles de comer porque son pequeñas para digerir sin lamentarse con futuros kilos extra que poco le importan. Aunque suba veinte kilos, Mila seguiría mencionando su cintura de _ballerina_ -hada rusa como un atributo eso no está _tan_ mal. Sin embargo, si habla de lo que sí está _bien_ , cierto es que no sabe por dónde comenzar. La idea de compartir la baba de alguien en la comida ajena le resulta asquerosa e inconcebible. (Aún lo cree un hecho). No obstante, el calor familiar dentro de su boca le recuerda un pequeño detalle. Sus dientes contrayéndose de disgusto por el obstáculo azucarado, no hacen más que reafirmar.

El fulgor enrojecido de sus mejillas es otro manojo de evidencias, palpadas por manos que sostienen su rostro gentilmente, y le impiden pensar con claridad. La cercanía no es extraña, ni nueva. Se atreve a pensar, de hecho, que para su edad actual ya es algo habitual. No es tan raro como antes, o de eso se convence él. Uno de sus tantos impulsos es permitirse ser inmodesto a veces. Recibir besos constantes de su pareja no es algo malo, la presunción se justifica bastante bien en base a dicho argumento.

Por ello, duda que lo incómodo se trate de compartir el mismo espacio. La _temible_ verdad recae en la segunda situación. Esa que daña un poquito su propio orgullo al admitir muchos hechos de golpe. Por ejemplo, la afable manera en que sus labios encajan, sin problemas, en los contrarios para evitar la caída de cualquier migaja de pan. _Ah sí._ Es una de esas circunstancias que están bien. Es un beso como tal. No niega eso. Sus bocas comparten el mismo aire, tientan con esa íntima determinación a pesar de no ser la primera vez, exploran la superficie externa e interna donde las partículas de su amor derretido y con sabor a frutilla roja se entremezclan. Dos años han pasado desde el primer "contacto" (el primer beso que se niega a llamar por lo que es cuando se siente demasiado avergonzado) empero, la sensación perdura tan vivaz como antes. Inmaculada, memorable, deseosa. Propia de dos personas que consideran su vida amorosa… ¿profunda? O algo así. Han compartido muchas cosas juntos en diversos aspectos. Profesionales, personales, incluso unos muy banales. No es como que Yuri sienta que Beka es el amor de su vida ni nada por el estilo. El kazajo es su novio, por supuesto. Aceptarlo no es fácil como es de esperarse. El tiempo se encarga de volverlo evidente.

Yuri Plisetsky aborrece los dulces. Pero no es tan alarmante, ya no. Una tarde entera probando golosinas típicas de Japón -cortesías del katsudon- le alteran su opinión no tan estricta. Al principio las prueba solo, después de entrenar, cuando Yakov ha parado de gritarle que deje de hacer cuádruples de sobra en su programa largo.

Comienza con paletas que no son diferentes de las rusas. En realidad, lo único distinto es la cantidad de azúcar. Lo mismo ocurre con algunos chocolates y una que otra botana dulcificada. _¿Hay algo qué no endulcen estos japoneses?,_ se pregunta. Eventualmente, llega a su casa con la abastecida bolsa de dulces, llevándose la sorpresa de que Otabek ya lo está esperando para comer.

Sus interacciones suelen ser de naturaleza juguetona, más por parte de Yuri. Beka se acopla a sus deseos, pero hay pequeños momentos en los que el mayor los sorprende a ambos.

— ¿Quién te dio todos esos dulces? — Le pregunta sin ocultar su merodeo.

—El Katsudon, o eso dice la tarjeta. Por cómo está escrito, creo que en realidad fue Viktor.

Entonces los dos se sonríen en silencio para saludarse tras un largo día. Es la rutina disfrutable y una manera de decirse lo mucho que se han extrañado. Yuri deposita la bolsa encima de la mesa, prosiguiendo a quitarse los guantes para lavar sus manos en el fregadero. Su mente se debate en el platillo que los dos comerán durante la cena. No sabe si los piroshki son suficientes o de plano sería más viable pedir una pizza. Está tan concentrado en ello que la pregunta crucial lo toma con la guardia baja. Sucede que Otabek es, en varios sentidos, una persona curiosa. No por nada se había fijado en él, viendo más allá de su mirada gélida con objetivos claros desde la infancia, en donde su vida consistía en la búsqueda de una sofisticación disciplinada, en un deporte tal como el patinaje. Las palabras que marcan su relación jamás son olvidadas por el muchacho rubio. _Tenías_ ( _tienes) los ojos de un soldado. Seamos amigos (seamos novios), ¿vale?_

— Yuri, ¿Éstos son pockies?

Una cosa lleva a la otra. Primero es la mirada, luego la cautelosa toma de uno de los dulces, después la disminución de distancia, con la golosina sobresaliendo en la punta de su-. _Carajo._

La habilidad para ser incitante sin pretenderlo, fracasar cuando la coquetería se le escapa de las manos y pasa a las de Beka. Sea como sea, a Yuri no le molesta. Los dulces siguen siendo poca cosa, ellos no son los que le hacen estremecerse al punto del delirio, su cubierta menos. Desde el inicio es Otabek y su pinta de chico malo; el único capaz de contar con la destreza para tocar las partes favoritas que forman parte de aquel rostro olímpico, sin recibir insulto alguno. Los ojos aguamarina se rinden a los oscuros, segundos antes de pegar sus semblantes como cualquier pareja lo hace, solo que, gracias al pocky que empiezan a ingerir en pequeñas mordidas, el acto se convierte en algo interesante. Es cursi por un lado. Por el otro, es atrevido. Realmente no puede quejarse. La fresa artificial, derretida en su lengua, empieza a saber mejor de lo que la empresa de esas golosinas pretende de seguro.

Cada centímetro masticado es una distancia menos para consumar el tan ansiado gesto de afecto. Sus labios se rozan en un gesto suave que desaparece cuando en serio se acarician. Yuri suelta un suspiro de satisfacción cuando la peculiar punta toca la suya y se funden, profundizando el beso, empujando pequeños trozos de pocky restante en el medio.

Desconoce si los jadeos exasperados por aire son de él o de Otabek, pero no es de importancia suficiente porque sus manos se encargan de impedir cualquier separación posible. El hecho de compartir fluidos cuando se come, le sigue pareciendo asqueroso. Lo cree a duras penas. No obstante, sus labios no ceden. Continúan indagando hasta hartarse del sabor a fruto dulce, presente, inclusive tras obligarse a romper semejante beso.

Un sonido posterior y húmedo, se dispersa por la cocina. Consecutivamente, sus orbes se reúnen con la mirada ónix, buscando algún indicio de cómo se siente Beka. Yuri se considera bastante bueno para saber cuál será el siguiente movimiento de su novio. Al menos cuando se tratan de esos "cariñitos". De todas formas, su orgullo se halla por los suelos. Si se dedicara a contar las opiniones que desaparecen o cambian por culpa de Otabek, bueno, sobra decir que ese es un hecho tanto positivo como negativo (para él, a nivel _personal_ ). No hay modo de que pueda volverse peor en esta ocasión. Si tan sólo Beka no dijera nada, si tan sólo volviera a besarlo…

Y como quien no quiere la cosa, el kazajo sonríe un poco, casi con malicia, antes de tomar al menor entre sus brazos sin romper el contacto visual, inclinándose para darle a su hada rusa un motivo para brillar en rubores dedicados a él. Dispuesto a seguir arruinándolo para _bien_ , alentando un poco su lado vivaracho.

—Yuri, ¿quieres otro? —Exclama, muy bajito, sin perderse la oportunidad de escucharse seductivo a oídos del rubio.

Al tragar saliva, el sabor a fruta del bosque se rehúsa a desaparecer.

_Oh, joder._

La caja de pocky termina vacía después de medianoche.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Yuri Plisetsky no deja de aborrecer los dulces, pero concluye que si se trata de comerlos en compañía de Otabek, la repentina prisa de querer compartir es _estimulante_.

El precio de lavarse los dientes dos o tres veces para desvanecer el sabor empalagoso, vale la pena.


End file.
